


Imaginative Aftermath

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, takes place after season 1 episode 15, the one where all their imaginations come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: After a day full of imaginations running wild (and coming true), Quark once again finds the time to criticize Odo’s apparent lack of imagination, which of course Odo has to correct. This leads to several wrong assumptions and a realization.





	Imaginative Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> My first ds9 fic and my first Quodo fic. We love it. I just finished the first season so there’s that, but also I Love Them and the dynamic and all ya know?  
> Anyways hope y’all enjoy and if you do then let me know!!!!

Now that the imaginative scare was over, business was back to usual. Quark was polishing away at a glass as he kept a watchful eye over his customers. His gaze drifted over to the constable that marched over and planted himself on a barstool in front of Quark. “So Odo, with all that…marvelous opportunity-“ Quark let out a sigh, still mourning the loss of the power of his imagination. “You didn’t think up anything fun?”

”As a matter of fact I did.” Odo responded with a smug sort of smile.

”That so?” Quark asked with surprise. “Tell me all the details.” He leaned onto the counter.

Odo rested his elbow on the bar, leaning towards Quark. “I’m afraid it wasn’t a fantasy you’d enjoy. It involved you behind bars.” He said smugly.

Quark let out a breathy laugh, removing himself from the bar and returning to polishing some glasses. “I should’ve figured _that_ would’ve been your thing. Explains why you’re so obsessed with me too.” Quark said thoughtfully. Odo realized the assumption Quark had jumped to, but before he could correct him Quark continued. “Ya know, I knew underneath that…prim and proper exterior, you’re disgusting. Just like me.” He grinned, pointed teeth glinting.

“Hardly.” Odo scoffed. “I’m afraid you think far too highly of yourself.” He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I put you in jail.”

”Yes, yes, and then you had your way with this fake me.” Quark waved his hand dismissively.

”Quark I did _not_ touch you- the fake you.” Odo snapped.

“Voyeur, huh?” Quark nodded. “Also makes sense with how much you like eavesdropping and all.”

”Quark-“ Odo began with a scowl.

”Look,” Quark began with a tilt of his head, leaning towards where Odo was sitting. “I’d be lying if I said I never thought about it.” He shrugged, as if this was no big deal.

Odo’s eyes widened slightly. _”What?”_

”I mean there’s obviously some tension here.” Quark chuckled, gesturing between them.

 _”There is?”_ This was all news to Odo. He had read his fair share of…romantic stories. But none of them were quite like this. Of course he felt some tension when he interacted with Quark but he didn’t think it was sexual or _romantic._ Odo suddenly felt a bit faint.

“I mean,” Quark smiled charmingly, gesturing to himself. “I can hardly blame you for fantasizing about me.” He let out a laugh. “And you're…” He cleared his throat, glancing away from Odo, seemingly embarrassed for the first time in this conversation. “Anyways-“

”I’m?” Odo repeated. “What were you going to say?”

Quark brushed Odo off for a moment before he began to speak, his gaze averted from the constable. “You’re attractive in that strange…unique way. Like how something being one of a kind increases it’s value.” Quark gestured vaguely towards Odo.

”Quark.” Odo said softly.

”Of course your personality is also quite the turn on.” Quark laughed.

”Quark.” He raised his voice slightly.

“When you’re not trying to arrest me, of course.” Quark rolled his eyes. “At least-“

”Quark!” Odo exclaimed, grabbing the Ferengi’s hand that he had been gesturing with.

Quark’s eyes widened as he looked at their hands. “Ah.” He said softly.

”Quark, nothing occurred between me and the fake you.” Odo said slowly, removing his hand from Quark’s.

A flush crept up Quark’s face, ending in the tips of his ears. “Oh. So you just let me go off and embarrass myself like that without trying to tell me that wasn’t the way it was.”

”Quark, I tried to inform you several times.” Odo said slowly, almost gently.

”You could have done better.” Quark huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Quark…” Odo cleared his throat, uncertain of what else to say. “I must go now.” He said, turning on his heel.

“That’s right, run away!” Quark shouted, unsure why he was shouting, but his face was flushed and he was more embarrassed than he had been in a while. He wanted to insult him, but he didn’t know how to. Normally it came so easily. He grumbled out a “Coward,” before he turned back to his bar.

* * *

Odo paced around his office, hands clenched behind his back. His mind was whirring. Quark was attracted to him. Quark had openly admitted to…fantasizing about him. Odo did not exactly have a stomach, but his entire form seemed to be filled with butterflies. He did not have a heart but it seemed to be skipping beats. His head was fuzzy, his mouth was dry. He seemed to be coming down with all the afflictions he had ever read about.

But…Quark. Odo wasn’t entirely sure he could believe Quark. Wasn’t sure if this wasn’t some scheme. And if it wasn’t, he wasn’t sure if he could handle a relationship with Quark. Odo shook his head. Quark had not said he was interested in a relationship. Just that he had previously fantasized about Odo. And that he found Odo attractive.

Odo let his eyes fall shut as he walked to his chair and fell into it, eternally grateful that the station had calmed down from its earlier incidents. He allowed his mind to wander for a moment and a conversation played in his mind.

_”It’s good to want things. Quark had told him, that small smug smile taking its usual place on his face._

Odo was not quite sure he believed him. “Even things you can’t have?” He questioned.

There was a sparkle in Quark’s eye as he responded. A hand coming frightfully close to Odo’s arm. “Especially the things I can’t have.” Quark grinned.

Odo sat there for a few moments longer, analyzing his relationship with the Ferengi business man he had previously just seen as a rival. Perhaps…Quark was right about things every once in a while.

* * *

”Quark!” Odo shouted the next day, storming into the bar as he so often did.

”Dearest constable.” Quark greeted dryly. “Here to humiliate me in my own bar once again?” Quark asked, leaning over on the counter.

”Precisely.” Odo grabbed Quark’s jacket collar and pulled him so he was halfway across the counter, and his feet no longer actually touching the ground. Quark began sputtering a response, but was cut off when Odo pressed a kiss to his lips. Quark let out a soft gasp in surprise that Odo quickly swallowed, alongside any forgotten complaints Quark would file.

Odo pulled away, lowering Quark to his feet. Quark stumbled backwards slightly, holding onto the bar to steady himself. He stared at Odo in surprise. “What was that for?” He asked, fanning himself slightly.

”For the next time an imaginative spell comes over you.” Odo responded smugly, before turning and leaving the bar, feeling light on his feet.

Quark turned to his nearest customer. “Believe it or not, but the constable is in love with me.”


End file.
